Danny Phantom and the Ghost of Nemon- Oneshot
by Insanier
Summary: My one shot of an upcoming story for DP that takes on a whole new adventure after Phantom Planet. Danny fights a ghost/best friend who can't remember himself. RandR!


**PLEASE READ! IT'LL TAKE JUST A MINUTE**  
><strong>Okay everyone. This one shot is very very important to me, this is a previewupcoming special story dedicated to the DP series. Since Hartman wanted to make a movie, but he never got to do it I want to take a shot at it. And here's what I need, I would love for people to join in with this project, it's non profit and free, I would love some artists to make art and a lot more people to help advertise this. This story takes place half a year later after Phantom Planet, and I want to give some characters a better ending like Vlad and such. Leave me a review or pm here to let me know!**

* * *

><p>Autumn.<p>

That's the time of the year when it all happened. When everything was almost swallowed up and forgotten, and here's what happened;

It was getting closer and closer to Thanksgiving and I was happy to be with my family and see Jazz as well, who was coming home from college. Although my parents can drive us absolutely nuts, we love them a lot. Instead of a relaxing holiday, I just...I never expected something so...how should I put it? Unfathomable to happen to anyone, even myself. In my time as a half ghost, I never thought something like that would dawn over me. Let me tell you this heartbreaking, and touching story...Nemon's story...

Danny sighed, sitting in his room in his bed. The air was chilly and outside it was getting darker. He replayed the events of a week ago in his mind, and..the last 30 hours before...

* * *

><p>Rewinding more than 24 hours ago...<p>

Amity Park. The usual and bustling small town that held a few thousand people was more quieter than a dead skeleton that had been in its own grave sitting for years. Not a single soul or body was to be seen. Cars were left turned on in their ignitions, their doors left open. Streets were empty, as well as every single house and neighborhood.

The Fenton House sign had fallen from its usual spot was shattered, bits of the neon glass had fallen on the patio and onto the street further down. The houses security warning systems were blaring off, repeating **_"Warning; Ghost has breached in the premises, Warning; Ghost has breached in the premises,"_** But no one was around to disarm or turn off the systems, not even Jack and Maddie Fenton the worlds best ghost experts, were to be found.

The sky, a light orange, it was getting close to sundown, the leaves of autumn flew in the wind, which was picking up speed. Only a dog or two could be heard barking.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

The earth shook violently, buildings were exploding and they fell to the ground. The sudden explosions caused the windows that were close by to shatter and break. Green balls of Ecto-rays were shot in different directions, the cause and source of the blasts and explosions themselves.

Danny fired another, and another. Then one up to the sky. He kept furiously shouting and blasting away. But who or what was he shouting and attacking to?

"Please, just stop already!" He cried.

He blasted another one, and swung it behind himself.

"You betrayed me."

Someone, or something had appeared behind him unexpectedly. He was not ready for it, and so in result was hit by an Ecto-Bomb, similar to the Ecto-ray, but 6 times bigger in power in size. He didn't have time to react or scream.

It hit him. Body and all.

He fell, his suit damaged. He was unconscious. He landed on top of a car. He groaned and opened his eyes. The 'something" was flying to him at full speed, ready to punch. This time Danny reacted in time, he phased through the car, and after that, his opponent trashed it by hitting it with such force, it was pounded into the earth. Danny reappeared from the asphalt and shouted;

"I don't want to fight, you gotta believe me! I'm still your best friend-!"

"Just SHUT UP AND DIE!"

This person. This thing he was fighting was something from any other ghost Danny had fought and met. He had no appearance, his entire being was transparent, which was the reason Danny kept firing his attacks over and over because he was hard to spot through. He barely even had a face, but had two eyes, which were a brilliant turquoise. The very surface of his being was like glitter and stars.

"I'm the only one who can help you, you know that right? If you destroy me, who will take my place...Nemon..can you hear me?!" Danny frantically looked for him.

_If I don't do something soon, a lot of bad things will happen and I won't be able to stop the Ghosts that are going to eat the town._

Danny then saw "Nemon" charging and flying at him, he prepared to counter attack, but he pushed him back so hard he landed into another building and crashed through it.

"You're finished."

Nemon took on Danny's appearance, not transparent anymore, now in his black and white suit, the "D' logo on his chest, his eyes not teal anymore, but red.

Danny slowly crawled out of where he landed, not in his ghost form, he reverted back after he hit the walls. He was losing the will to fight back, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I don't want to fight, how many times will I say it? I can't fight a friend who needs so much help...please..." He pleaded, stretching out his hand to him.

Nemon jumped in front of him and stomped on his hand, almost breaking his fingers. He winced in pain, but didn't scream.

"I don't need your help. I need you to vanish." Nemon spat.

For the first time, it scared Danny. He wasn't scared of Nemon, but the appearance he took on, now he fully realized what he looked like back when Freakshow took over his mind and made him do horrible things against his will. The Red Eyes is what made him sick. It's exactly what Samantha had described to him.

"I'll help you vanish."

Nemon took a deep breath, and let the air build up in his chest. Danny realized in horror, Nemon was summoning up the Ghost Wail to use on him!

"No don't do it!" Danny tried to break off from his foot, but it wouldn't budge. His mind was now in a state of panic.

This was causing him to use the wrong choices, he couldn't use his brain right and simply go intangible to avoid the blast, he knew even if he could, he wouldn't move out in time from the Wail...

Nemon released.

A few yards away, a very scared stricken Vlad Plasmius watched the scene unfold. He ran to the two and attempted to stop it..

"Daniel!" He cried.

An explosion was formed, it took back Vlad and threw him out, he caught himself and floated in the air and used his shield to protect himself from getting hit by broken pieces of buildings and the dust.

"Daniel."

The world was silent once more...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE, if you want a FULL story of this, leave me one or pm me if you are interested in helping me make it, I look forward to it!<strong>


End file.
